fowfandomcom-20200214-history
Germany
Germany 'is one of the main playable armies in Flames of War, Team Yankee, and The Great War. They have army lists for all the three periods, with both tank formations and infantry formations being available. Overview Flames of War (World War II) ''Hitler gave his armies the impossible task of challenging the mightiest nations on earth, and against all odds, they often succeeded. By 1942, the forces of Nazi Germany stood on the brink of world conquest. Their die Wehrmacht pioneered the rapid-moving combined-arms style of battle known as der Blitzkrieg ("the lightning war"). Their infantry and artillery launch a sudden and devastating concentrated attack against the weakest spot of the enemy positions, tearing a breach in the frontline. The powerful tanks then smash through the shattered defenders and drive them deep into the enemy's rear, the speed of their advance spreading confusion and panic. The German Blitzkrieg campaigns from the 1939-1942 period were nothing short of remarkable. However, with the manpower of the Soviet Union, the determination of the United Kingdom and the industrial might of the United States combined against Germany, German armies found themselves overextended, facing counterattacks from all directions. Despite this, their skill in mobile warfare enables them to throw back attack after attack, as they retreat towards their Fatherland. German Panzers are formidable machines, marvels of advanced engineering. The speed of the technological developments, with designers striving to produce cutting-edge machines to overpower the enemy, has given rise to a variety of tanks. German commanders can call on the versatile Panzer III and Panzer IV medium tanks, and the new Panther with its powerful gun and thick frontal ''armour'.'' As well as these medium tanks, you have the mighty Tiger heavy tanks. With their thick frontal ''armour'' on every side and armed with the dreaded "Acht-Koma-Acht" gun, the Tiger is the most dangerous tank in existence. Although only available in small numbers, these ''armoured'' behemoths strike fear into the hearts of the enemy. Only the best Panzer crews are selected to operate these awesome machines. As a German commander, your soldiers are skilled and reliable. Their training emphasises initiative and the importance of mobility. This makes your force especially effective at tactical maneuvering on the battlefield. Their self-confidence is bolstered by an unshakable belief that their homeland must ultimately prevail. This confidence will keep them in the fight even after taking significant casualties. Do you want to be able to triumph against superior numbers? If you like the idea of fielding a first-rate army with the superior equipment, training and confidence, then the Germans are the right choice for you! The Germans are rated as Confident, Veteran, and Careful, so they are some of the best trained and most experienced troops available. Their faith in the thousand-year ‘Third Reich’ gives them a better Last Stand rating, so you can trust them to hang in there, even when things look bad. This training follows in the footsteps of their legendary forebears, the stormtroopers of the First World War. Their Stormtroopers ability allows German troops to attempt two movement orders in each turn. Combined with their high skill rating, this allows them to fight with a finesse that no other army can match. To go with this superb level of tactical prowess, German engineering provides you with the best tanks, such as the Panther and Tiger, and the most powerful guns, like the long 8.8cm which can penetrate any tank with ease. Even older tanks like the Panzer III have been brought up to the latest standards with bazooka skirts and HEAT ammunition. In summary, a successful German force will use their superiority in equipment, training, skill, and cleverness, combined with a good dose of aggression, to keep the initiative, hit the enemy in their weak spots while minimising the enemy’s opportunities to hit them back. Available Formations Perhaps the biggest challenge of building a German force is simply choosing what to take. There are so many exciting options, but their exceptional quality — both technically and in their training and doctrine — limit what you can take. The good news, though, is that this makes it easy to collect a variety of options and vary your force depending on the situation you expect to face and the style of tactics you want to try out today. World War II Early-War Motorized infantry companies and light tank companies. Mid-War Infantry Formations * Afrika Rifle Company (Afrika Korps) * Grenadier Company (Iron Cross) * Panzergrenadier Company (Iron Cross) * Armoured Panzergrenadier Company (Ghost Panzers) Tank Formations * Panzer III Tank Company (universal) * Panzer IV Tank Company (universal) * Mixed Panzer Company (Ghost Panzers) * Panther Tank Company (Ghost Panzers) * StuG Assault Gun Company (Ghost Panzers) * Tiger Heavy Tank Company (Ghost Panzers) - Elite heavy tanks with thick armour and powerful guns, yet more mobile than most medium tanks. Ploughs through terrain without a problem. Late-War Infantry Formations * Grenadier Company (Armies of Late-War 2017) * Panzergrenadier Company (Armies of Late-War 2017 ''and ''Fortress Europe) * Armoured Panzergrenadier Company (Fortress Europe) * Beach Defence Grenadier Company (Fortress Europe) * Fallschirmjaeger Company (Fortress Europe) * Reconnaissance Company (Fortress Europe) Tank Formations * Panzer IV Tank Company * Panther Tank Company * Tiger Tank Company - the same as for Mid-War. Expensive quality, but still cheap enough to field a good-sized company. * StuG Assault Gun Company Team Yankee Western Germany - Panzer Division 1 *Leopard 2 Panzer Kompanie *Marder Panzergrenadier Kompanie *Panzeraufklaerungs-Kompanie Eastern Germany - die Volksarmee * T-55 Tank Battalion * T-72 Tank Battalion * Soviet-styled Mechanized Infantry Battalions The Great War Infantry companies with limited tank and artillery support. Special Rules Common Stormtroopers (universal) German stormtrooper tactics learned during the First World War emphasised the importance of the initiative and decisive action. A German Unit may attempt a second Movement Order after succeeding in its first Movement Order. The second Movement Order must be different from the first. Third Reich (universal) German soldiers have defeated all comers, no matter what the odds, and conquered much of the world. They believe in themselves and are confident of victory, so take heavy casualties in their stride knowing that success is certain. Troops of the Third Reich have a better Last Stand rating. Tanks Bazooka Skirts (V4) /Schuerzen (V3) (Mid-War and Late-War) The German’s fitted their tanks with Schürzen to protect their tanks from hand-held anti-tank weapons. A Tank Team with Schürzen increases their Side armour to 5 against Infantry weapons with Firepower 5+ or 6. HEAT (Mid-War and Late-War) The German Army was the first to experiment with High Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT) warheads in combat. When a HEAT warhead explodes, it forms a jet of metal that can punch through tank's armour. Since it doesn't rely on velocity, it is equally effective on any range. A Team's Armour rating is not increased by +1 if it is more than 16"/40 cm away when hit by the HEAT weapons. Tiger Ace ( Mid-War and Late-War) German Tiger crews were handpicked as the best of the best. They had confidence in themselves and their machines. A Unit with Tiger Ace reduces the number needed to pass Last Stand by -1 and reduces the number needed to pass a Skill Test to make a Blitz move by -1. In V3 rules, a Formation Commander Tank Team with Tiger Ace re-rolls any failed roll to hit when shooting their main gun. Begleit Escorts (Late-War) The German copied the Soviet practice of providing their assault guns with Begleit, or escort, infantry to protect them against infantry assaults. A Tank Team with Begleit Escorts increases its Vehicle MG ROF by +1 at up to 8”/20cm (Assault Rifle weapon Range).A Tank Team with Begleit Escorts re-rolls unsuccessful To Hit rolls in Assaults. A Tank Team with Begleit Escorts can Defensive Fire against Infantry Teams sneaking up on it (see page 56) as an Assault Rifle Team. Infantry Mounted Assault (Mid-War and Late-War) German armoured half-tracks are unique in having a dedicated vehicle commander (who crews the machine-gun) as well as a driver. This gives them a greater degree of independence than similar vehicles in other armies. They have learned to fight from their half-tracks in contrast to others who just use their halftracks as battle taxis. A Mounted Assault Transport Team carrying Infantry Team Passengers may Charge into Contact and Counterattack in Assaults. Infantry Team Passengers carried in an Armoured Transport Team with the Mounted Assault rule can roll to hit in Assaults when their Transport Team is an Assaulting Team. Artillery Stuka zu Fuss (Late-War) Sd Kfz 251 half-tracks in the third platoon of the Panzerpionierkompanie are fitted with Wurfrahmen, frames for six huge 28cm rockets. These were so devastating that they were called Stuka zu Fuss—Stuka on foot. An Sd Kfz 251/1 (Stuka) half-track is a Rocket Launcher. Each Sd Kfz 251/1 (Stuka) half-track counts as six 28cm sW40 Rocket Launcher weapons firing. All the Sd Kfz 251/1 (Stuka) half-tracks in a Unit fire as one Artillery Bombardment. At the start of the game, place a Full Salvo marker with a Unit equipped with Sd Kfz 251/1 (Stuka) half-tracks. Remove this marker after firing an Artillery Bombardment. If a Unit equipped with Super-heavy Rockets does not have a Full Salvo marker when it fires an Artillery Bombardment, roll a Skill Test for each Rocket Launcher able to fire in the Bombardment. Only those that pass the Skill Test can fire as part of the Bombardment. Place a Full Salvo marker on a Unit equipped with Superheavy Rockets at the end of any Shooting Step in which every Rocket Launcher in the Unit was able to fire an Artillery Bombardment, but none did so. The half-track is still available to transport its passengers after the Stuka zu Fuss fires. Gallery GEAB15-16.png|The core 2017 edition Formations. They did not change much in the today's editions. GEAB18-12a.jpg|The new V4 Late-War Formations. More infantry options have been added, when compared to the 2017 edition. Panzergrenadier_Battle of the Bulge.jpg Panzergrenadier_Fortress Europe.jpg Leopard1920x1200.jpg Volksarmee-1920x1200.jpg Category:Under Construction Category:Game mechanics Category:Mid-war Category:Late-war Category:Early-war